Braided hoses are commonly used in industrial and other type applications as supply, drainage and/or exhaust lines. Such hoses normally have an inner hose made of rubber or metal (such as corrugated hoses) with an outer layer of braided metal threads. The threads may also be made of other material depending on the intended use of the hose and economic considerations.
Couplings are preferably located on each end of the hose. The method by which the braiding is attached to the couplings or connection fittings depends on the type of fitting and the demands on the hose.
The main purpose of braiding is to increase pressure resistance in the hose. Due to its inherent flexibility, the braiding moulds itself to the movement of the hose. Hose braiding consists of wrapped wire bundles that are alternately layered one over the other. This not only prevents hose lengthening due to internal pressure, but also absorbs external tensile forces and protects the outside of the hose. The braiding also greatly increases the resistance of the hose to internal pressure.
However, the constriction of the braiding upon the inner hose combined with rubbing caused when the braiding restrains the inner hose from elongation while the hose is under pressure and can cause the hose to rupture and fail.
Therefore, a need exists for an abrasion-resistant braided hose wherein the structural integrity of the inner hose is not compromised by the braiding surrounding the inner hose.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Patent No.InventorIssue/Publication Date(U.S. Pat. References)3,023,787Phillips et al.Mar. 6, 19623,190,315Taylor et al.Jun. 22, 19653,564,967Atwell et al.Apr. 11, 19725,381,511Bahar et al.Jan. 10, 19956,302,152MulliganOct. 16, 20016,334,466Jani et al.Jan. 1, 20027,588,057BentleySep. 15, 2009